City of instant messages
by debookworm01
Summary: Just everyone on instant messenger. Oh the drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Okay, this is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic, so bear with me! Just so you know, I have changed some of the characters personalities a bit, so please don't be angry, if they say something you don't like... Please? Also, I can't be sure who the exact main characters should be, so I have just put Jace and Clary.  
**

**Oh yeah. It's only short but please R&R!!!  
**

**Iknowyouloveme- Jace**

**Shortginger- Clary**

**SparkleSparkle**- Magnus**

**Depressedcutie- Alec**

**Nothin'under7inches- Isabelle**

**WoofWoof – Maia**

**Glahhh- Simon**

**Mrs Fairchild- Jocelyn**

**BowWow – Luke**

**BlueKitty – Church**

**GlitteryFurball- Chairman Meow**

**Concernedmother – Maryse**

**Mutefather – Robert (Lightwood)**

**Crazy_Dead_Man – Valentine**

_Iknowyouloveme has signed in._

_Shortginger has signed in._

_Nothin'under7inches has signed in._

Iknowyouloveme: Hey guys!

Shortginger: Jace...

Iknowyouloveme: Sup babe!

Nothin'under7inches: Uhhh hey!

_Glahhh has signed in._

Iknowyouloveme: Hey sis, vampy.

_Glahhh has signed out._

Shortginger: Hey! You scared Simon away!

Nothin'under7inches: Was it Jace? Or was it your face?

_Shortginger has signed out._

_Crazy_Dead_Man has signed in._

Crazy_Dead_Man: Oooh! Pwned!!!!

_Crazy_Dead_Man has signed out._

Nothin'under7inches: Was that just who I thought it was?

_Depressedcutie has signed in._

Iknowyouloveme: Perhaps.

Depressedcutie: Perhaps what?

Nothin'under7inches: Never mind.

Depressedcutie: Tell me!!!

Iknowyouloveme: No.

Depressedcutie: I wasn't talking to you, Jace.

Iknowyouloveme: Weren't you? Terribly sorry, Alec.

_BlueKitty has signed in._

BlueKitty: Me-ow!

Depressedcutie: Hey! I didn't know Church had instant messenger!

Iknowyouloveme: Terribly sorry, Alec.

Nothin'under7inches: I'm gone!

_Nothin'under7inches has signed out._

Iknowyouloveme: Terribly sorry, Alec.

BlueKitty: Yowl!

Iknowyouloveme: Terribly sorry, Alec.

Depressedcutie: Jace! Stop it!

Iknowyouloveme: Terribly sorry, Alec.

BlueKitty: Me-ow!

Iknowyouloveme: Terribly sorry, Alec.

Depressedcutie: Jace, this is getting annoying!

Iknowyouloveme: Terribly sorry, Alec.

Depressedcutie: That's it! I'm leaving!

_Depressedcutie has signed out._

Iknowyouloveme: Well. Looks like it's just you and me, hey Church?

_BlueKitty has signed out._

Iknowyouloveme: Oh. Be that way then!

_Iknowyouloveme has signed out._

_SparkleSparkle** has signed in._

SparkleSparkle**: Hey! Where is everybody?

**A/N: R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I don't really like how I did this chapter, but I guess I should get the opinion of someone other than myself. I managed to put in all the characters I didn't in Chapter 1, so I'm now happy. :) I'm also happy for getting more reviews than I expected, so thank you everyone! It's not very long, (again) but can you please R&R? (And please don't hack me to death with a review, just be informative or positive.)**

**Disclaimer: I can't be bothered doing a disclaimer. LOL. And I don't like them anyway. It's FANFICTION!!!! **

**Iknowyouloveme- Jace**

**Shortginger- Clary**

**SparkleSparkle**- Magnus**

**Depressedcutie- Alec**

**Nothin'under7inches- Isabelle**

**WoofWoof – Maia**

**Glahhh- Simon**

**Mrs Fairchild- Jocelyn**

**BowWow – Luke**

**BlueKitty – Church**

**GlitteryFurball- Chairman Meow**

**Concernedmother – Maryse**

**Mutefather – Robert (Lightwood)**

**Crazy_Dead_Man – Valentine**

_Mrs Fairchild has signed in._

_BowWow has signed in._

_Concernedmother has signed in._

Concernedmother: Hello Jocelyn, Luke.

BowWow: Hey.

Mrs Fairchild: Hi.

Concernedmother: Uhh, Luke, I don't mean any offence but why is your name BowWow?

BowWow: It is!? I thought it was SexyWerewolf!

Concernedmother: Uhh, no... Ew.

Mrs Fairchild: Hm, that's funny and strange at the same time...

_Mutefather has signed in._

Concernedmother: Robert Lightwood! Why in the love of the Angel did you call yourself Mutefather!?

Mutefather: I did? I'm not mute am I?

Mrs Fairchild: This _is_ peculiar.

BowWow: Why has everyone got weird names they didn't think they had?

Concernedmother: Not everyone, just you and Robert.

_Glahhh has signed in._

Mrs Fairchild: And Simon, or maybe that's just him.

Glahhh: What? What do you mean? What are you talking about?

Mutefather: You, Luke and I have weird names.

Glahhh: I see. What's mine?

Mrs Fairchild: Glahhh.

Glahhh: Glahhh! Damn. Anyway, I think Alec does too, but I thought it would be rude to ask. Heh.

BowWow: What is his name?

Glahhh: sjkhsgiuhdsiuh.

BowWow: That's his name?...

Glahhh: Sorry. I bashed the keyboard with laughter... Depressedcutie!!! Hsfgusf.

BowWow: Ohhh. Right.

Concernedmother: Depressedcutie! This is definitely a gay warlock's doing! I knew he was a lying backstabber all along!

Glahhh: No! Alec trusts Magnus!

Mrs Fairchild: Magnus trusts Alec!

BowWow: If this is where I should say: "They both trust each other, then no. I love ruining the effect of something! LOL.

Glahhh: Well. I have to go. Try and solve the mystery everyone. Bye!

_Glahhh has signed out._

Concernedmother: Well. It's getting pretty late, I'm off too. Goodbye everyone!

Mutefather: If she's gone I'm gone!

_Concernedmother has signed out._

_Mutefather has signed out._

Mrs Fairchild: Okay then. I'll go too.

BowWow: I'm not being left behind!

_Mrs Fairchild has signed out._

_BowWow has signed out._

_SparkleSparkle** has signed in._

_GlitteryFurball has signed in._

SparkleSparkle**: Chairman Meow!

GlitteryFurball: Mew.

SparkleSparkle**: This _is_ insulting! Why am I always online by myself?

GlitteryFurball: Meow!

SparkleSparkle**: O.K. Not by myself, I've got you as well.

GlitteryFurball: Purr.

SparkleSparkle**: Anyway. Won't they all be shocked when they find out what I've done! Mwah! Ha! Ha!

GlitteryFurball: Me-ow!

SparkleSparkle**: I know. I suck at evil laughs.

**A/N: Heh. I love the word (that isn't actually a word) 'heh'** **as you can see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: This is extremely terrible! I only just realised! I didn't put Maia in on either of the recent chapters! Damn. I knew I'd forget someone! Oh well. I ensure you she will be in this chappy. I've also only just realised, that this story is going really weird and crazy. Gaghhh! Heh. Read the story to find out what that means... Sorry if my I'mInDeSky statement offends anyone. You'll see. Also I have changed it from General/Humour to Mystery/Humour. I guess it's because I don't have the ending completing set out. I'm just taking it as it comes. Although I have got some things set out!!! *Does evil laugh!!!* But please R&R!!!**

**Iknowyouloveme- Jace**

**Shortginger- Clary**

**SparkleSparkle**- Magnus**

**Depressedcutie- Alec**

**Nothin'under7inches- Isabelle**

**WoofWoof – Maia**

**Glahhh- Simon**

**Mrs Fairchild- Jocelyn**

**BowWow – Luke**

**BlueKitty – Church**

**GlitteryFurball- Chairman Meow**

**Concernedmother – Maryse**

**Mutefather – Robert (Lightwood)**

**Crazy_Dead_Man – Valentine**

_Shortginger has signed in._

_Glahhh has signed in._

Glahhh: Clary! Not you too!!!

Shortginger: Uhhh. What the hell are you talking about?

Glahhh: Everyone's names are not what they think they are!!!

Shortginger: Who's everyone? I must meet him!

Glahhh: Clary! We don't have time for this! This is a drastic matter.

Shortginger: Talk about dramatic.

Glahhh: Just tell me what your name is.

Shortginger: Clarissa Morgenstern. Or Fray. Or Fairchild...

Glahhh: Not your real name! Your instant messenger name!!!

Shortginger: You could have said that first. :{ It's just Clary.

Glahhh: Exactly! Yours has been changed too! It's not Clary. It's Shortginger!

Shortginger: Yeah, like I'd believe that. But it was a nice try.

Glahhh: Clary. We're best friends. Believe me.

Shortginger: Umm...

Glahhh: Yes?

Shortginger: No. As if my name would be different to what I made it as. Be just a little more realistic next time, Simon, if you want to fool me.

Glahhh: Gaghhh. That's the noise I make when I frustrated, just so you know. I'll be right back.

_Glahhh has signed out._

Shortginger: He rejected me to forever loneliness!

_WoofWoof has signed in._

Shortginger: Or not! Hey Maia!

WoofWoof: Have you seen Simon!!!

Shortginger: Yeah actually, he just logged out.

WoofWoof: Oh. When do you think he'll be back?

Shortginger: Probably soon.

WoofWoof: That's good then!

Shortginger: Anyway, you must really love the fact that you're a werewolf. I mean. I have more Angel blood than the average Shadowhunter, but I don't go around with my name for instant messenger as I'mInDeSky or something like that.

WoofWoof: You – What?

_Glahhh has signed in._

_Depressedcutie has signed in._

Glahhh: Hey Maia... No! Not you too!!

WoofWoof: Sorry?

Shortginger: Don't tell me you're going to attempt to trick Maia as well?!

Glahhh: Alec?

Depressedcutie: Well, Maia and Clary. We think that your names have been modified, so they are not what you think they are.

Shortginger: Oh! Not this again! I've already had the joke been told to me. Just forget it now. The funniness has long since disappeared!

WoofWoof: But isn't my name IloveSimon?

Glahhh: ?

Depressedcutie: Ugh. Sorry. No, it isn't.

Shortginger: O.K. Sorry Simon and Alec. I believe you now.

WoofWoof: Has it happened to anyone else?

Glahhh: Yes. Mr Lightwood, Alec, You, Clary, Luke and I.

Depressedcutie: And we have the impression that it's Magnus' doing.

Shortginger: Magnus? Surely not!

Glahhh: Probably is him, sadly.

WoofWoof: So!? Our names have been changed. Why does it matter so much?

_BowWow has signed._

BowWow: I have used _all_ the computer knowledge, _all_ the gadget skills I have! Has my name changed back to SexyWerewolf!?

Glahhh: Ugh, no!

BowWow: Damn!

_BowWow has signed out._

Glahhh: See what I mean!

Shortginger: You know. I just realised something!

Glahhh: What?

Shortginger: Everyone who hasn't had their name changed is a suspect! To the crime!

WoofWoof: Not much of a crime if you ask me.

Shortginger: Who hasn't had their names changed?

Depressedcutie: Isabelle.

Glahhh: Your mum.

Depressedcutie: My mum and Church

Shortginger: Jace!

WoofWoof: What about Magnus and his cat?

Shortginger: Who _would _know he's always... 'busy.'

Depressedcutie: Shut up!

_SparkleSparkle** has signed in._

SparkleSparkle**: My dear Alec! And friends!

Depressedcutie: Magnus?

SparkleSparkle**: Yes darling?

Depressedcutie: Have you by any chance made a joke of changing everybody's names?

SparkleSparkle**: Everybody only has one name sweetheart, if you exclude everyone, and everybody and everyone in different languages.

Shortginger: That joke's old. It's already been used... by moi!

WoofWoof: I'm now extremely confused!!!

SparkleSparkle**: Why is everyone bombarding on the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Someone tell me? I do have fairytabulous skills you know. You could be forced!

Glahhh: Because you _are_ the High Warlock of Brooklyn, fairytabulous skills and all, and _being_ the High Warlock of Brooklyn you _have _many fairytabulous skills, making _you_ the prime suspect of this crime!!!

SparkleSparkle**: You're a slow typer, did you know that?

WoofWoof: 'Typer' isn't even a word. And I don't like where this 'crime' is going! See ya!

_WoofWoof has signed out._

Glahhh: IloveSimon!!!???

Shortginger: Well... She does...

SparkleSparkle**: Simon, we're not here to discuss your love life! We're here to solve this mystery!

Glahhh: But _you _did it!

SparkleSparkle**: What?! I did not!

Depressedcutie: I believe Magnus!

Shortginger: So that rules out Magnus. I believe him too. It wasn't him.

Glahhh: Gaghhh! If you say so...

Shortginger: Yes. I just did.

**A/N: R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: It's O.K. I don't care if you bombard me with hate mail for taking so long (In my opinion and probably other peoples' as well) in updating. Heh, I've just been EXTREMELY busy with the more important things in life, although I think that fanfiction is WAY more important... Anyway, my dear friend Lady Nephilim (lol) is angry at me for using her word 'fairytabulous,' so, just so everyone knows, I don't own it. Also, two things: 1: I **_**really**_** don't know where this story is going, so if you have any queries, don't ask. Ask when I'm finished! And 2: Thank you for all the reviews, 22! Gaspness! I didn't think so many people would read it! By the way, forgive me that it isn't that long, (once again! xD) I couldn't get enough ideas... :( Please R&R! (LOL, I always say that at the end of Author's Notes.)  
**

**Iknowyouloveme- Jace**

**Shortginger- Clary**

**SparkleSparkle**- Magnus**

**Depressedcutie- Alec**

**Nothin'under7inches- Isabelle**

**WoofWoof – Maia**

**Glahhh- Simon**

**Mrs Fairchild- Jocelyn**

**BowWow – Luke**

**BlueKitty – Church**

**GlitteryFurball- Chairman Meow**

**Concernedmother – Maryse**

**Mutefather – Robert (Lightwood)**

**Crazy_Dead_Man – Valentine**

_Depressedcutie has signed in._

_Iknowyouloveme has signed in._

Depressedcutie: Jace!

Iknowyouloveme: The amount of times people have yelled my name over the internet... I must be loved.

Depressedcutie: Noooooooo. Don't be stupid! Did you do what I think you did?

Iknowyouloveme: With Clary? Uhh, do you _really _want to know?

Depressedcutie: Ugh! No, did you change everyone's names so they look like a certain thing for them, but really is something else!?

Depressedcutie: And DON'T pretend that 'everyone' is a person!

Iknowyouloveme: Uh. Well. It's a long story. I story too long to tell.

_Iknowyouloveme has signed out._

_Shortginger has signed in._

Depressedcutie: What!? Oh! So _Jace_ is the culprit!

Shortginger: What!? He is!?

_Glahhh has signed in._

Shortginger: Why would he do this to me!?

Glahhh: What!?

Depressedcutie: Jace.

Glahhh: Oh... Clary I'm sorry.

Shortginger: Huh?

Glahhh: It must be hard, you know, it always takes a long time for your heart to heal after someone does something like that.

Shortginger: My heart isn't injured!

Glahhh: Yes. Clary, it's good to be strong.

Depressedcutie: Simon. What the hell are you talking about!?

Glahhh: Alec, maybe we should give Clary some alone time. I guess it would help to think things over after someone has just broken up with you.

Shortginger: Simon!

Glahhh: Oh, sorry, maybe I shouldn't have reminded you. Just think of all the good memories you've had without him.

Shortginger: Simon! I have NOT broken up with Jace!

Glahhh: You. Haven't?

Depressedcutie: No, she hasn't! I was just saying to her that he's the person who has probably changed all our names! Clary and Jace are as happy as ever! Perhaps, even happier than that...

Glahhh: Oh........ Ugh. Thanks for giving me the image.

Shortginger: Why do you think it's him?

Glahhh: Probably is.

Shortginger: Simon, shut up.

Depressedcutie: I don't know, he was just being all suspici – I have to go, bye.

_Depressedcutie has signed out._

Glahhh: What was that all about?

Shortginger: Simon, I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, shut up.

_Shortginger has signed out._

_Crazy_Dead_Man has signed in._

Glahhh: What is with people these days?

Crazy_Dead_Man: Oh, who would know, little leech. Mwah ha ha!

Glahhh: Who are you?!

Crazy_Dead_Man: I am....

_Crazy_Dead_Man has signed out._

Glahhh: Success! I have another suspect! Whoever it is... And! Clary and Alec! Maybe not Clary... Though. Oh jeez! Now I'm talking to myself!

_Glahhh has signed out._

_Nothin'under7inches has signed in._

Nothin'under7inches: Where is everyone? Were they scared away by my cooking?

_Nothin'under7inches has signed out._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: OK guys, as you may or may not know, I had a MAJOR writer's block for this story, and had to postpone it. So, this is just a filler chappy sorry! If anyone could please give me some tips, because I'm really struggling with the plot. Thanks. So… you know what to do! R&R!!! **

**Iknowyouloveme- Jace**

**Shortginger- Clary**

**SparkleSparkle**- Magnus**

**Depressedcutie- Alec**

**Nothin'under7inches- Isabelle**

**WoofWoof – Maia**

**Glahhh- Simon**

**Mrs Fairchild- Jocelyn**

**BowWow – Luke**

**BlueKitty – Church**

**GlitteryFurball- Chairman Meow**

**Concernedmother – Maryse**

**Mutefather – Robert (Lightwood)**

**Crazy_Dead_Man – Valentine**

_WoofWoof has signed in._

_Mrs Fairchild has signed in._

_Iknowyouloveme has signed in._

_Shortginger has signed in._

Shortginger: Hey guys wasupp?

Mrs Fairchild: Clary? Why are you speaking like you're drunk?

Iknowyouloveme: It's the new thinggg. Everyonee does it!

WoofWoof: *Sigh* I must be behind times…

Iknowyouloveme: You got that right, wolf girl.

WoofWoof: Shut up!

Shortginger: Jace, give it a rest. Sorry Maia, it's not his fault his hobby is to insult people 24/7.

Mrs Fairchild: Clary. He's your boyfriend. That wasn't a very nice thing to say!

Shortginger: You are leaving now!

Mrs Farichild: *Sigh* Kids these days…

_Mrs Fairchild has signed out._

_SparkleSparkle** has signed in._

SparkleSparkle**: OK, darlings, I think it's time I told you. I was discussing it with Chairman the other day!

WoofWoof: That you did the frickin' crime that Simon is so obsessed about?

SparkleSparkle**: Oh, Maia. I have already told you I didn't do it. Instead… I… PAINTED MY HOUSE PINK!!!!

Shortginger: Pink?

Iknowyouloveme: Well, at least you know it will never go out of fashion.

WoofWoof: And I thought _chicks _who liked that colour were weird.

SparkleSparkle**: Nonsense! It's only a lighter shade of red!

Shortginger: That's the spirit!

Iknowyouloveme: Well, at least Simon isn't here discussing that stupid _crime_.

_Glahhh has signed in._

Iknowyouloveme: I spoke too soon.

Glahhh: Hey guys! Discussing culprits?

Shortginger: YES! It's you! And I'm coming to bash your face in now!

_Shortginger has signed out._

Glahhh: But Clary! Arghh!!!! Bye guys. I guess I better make a run for it.

_Glahhh has signed out._

Iknowyouloveme: That was probably the most amusing thing I've heard all day.

SparkleSparkle**: Hey! What about my house!

Iknowyouloveme: It was mediocre.

SparkleSparkle**: Oh!!!

_SparkleSparkle** has signed out._

WoofWoof: I think you hurt his feelings.

Iknowyouloveme: _Everything _hurts his feelings, wolfy.

WoofWoof: You!

_WoofWoof has signed out._

Iknowyouloveme: Hey! I thought everyone loved me! If anyone asks… she begged to stay.

_Iknowyouloveme has signed out._

**A/N: R&R!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Another filler. Yes it is sad. I guess I have no excuse for this, so I'm just not going to say anything. :P **

**Iknowyouloveme- Jace**

**Shortginger- Clary**

**SparkleSparkle**- Magnus**

**Depressedcutie- Alec**

**Nothin'under7inches- Isabelle**

**WoofWoof – Maia**

**Glahhh- Simon**

**Mrs Fairchild- Jocelyn**

**BowWow – Luke**

**BlueKitty – Church**

**GlitteryFurball- Chairman Meow**

**Concernedmother – Maryse**

**Mutefather – Robert (Lightwood)**

**Crazy_Dead_Man – Valentine**

_Nothin'under7inches has signed in._

_Shortginger has signed in._

_BowWow has signed in._

_Depressedcutie has signed in._

Nothin'Under7inches: Ugh! Where is Simon?

Shortginger: A good ole 'hey!' would be nice…

Depressedcutie: Hey guys, is my name still… that?

BowWoW: Yes, Alec, I'm sorry.

Depressedcutie: Dammit! Whoever did this will pay! Why can't I just be Alec?

Nothin'Under7inches: Because that's BORING, Alec! You have to spice things up every now and then.

Depressedcutie: So you're saying that: Upset-handsome, or whatever it is, is classified as 'spicing things up?'

Nothin'Under7inches: To an extent, I suppose.

BowWow: OK, bye guys, my wi – I mean, Jocelyn calls!

_BowWow has signed out._

Shortginger: Only Luke can manage to make a mistake while typing.

Nothin'Under7inches: Has he ever heard of the key 'backspace'?

Depressedcutie: Obviously not.

_Glahhh has signed in._

_WoofWoof has signed in._

Glahhh: Wow, Maia. What a coincidence that we signed in at the same time!

WoofWoof: Yes… Coincidence.

Depressedcutie: What a stalker. I'm going go to Magnus'. Bye everyone!

Shortginger: Bye Alec.

Glahhh: Bye.

Nothin'Under7inches: See ya soon bro!

WoofWoof: I AM NOT A STALKER!

_Depressedcutie has signed out. _

WoofWoof: Anyway. Eww. I can't believe he's gay. And now he's going to 'visit' his boyfriend.

Nothin'Under7inches: Just because he's gay doesn't give you a right to tease him!

Glahhh: Ladies, please, calm down!

Nothin'Under7inches: Shut up Simon!

WoofWoof: Shut up Simon!

Shortginger: You don't even know Alec very well! You can't judge him!

WoofWoof: You guys suck. I'm leaving.

Glahhh: Bye Maia.

_WoofWoof has signed out._

Nothin'Under7inches: *glares*

Glahhh: Uhhh. I have to go too! BYE!

_Glahhh has signed out. _

_Iknowyouloveme has signed in._

Iknowyouloveme: Hey Izzy. Clary xx.

Nothin'Under7inches: Where have YOU been?

Iknowyouloveme: Why are you so suspicious? I was training.

Shortginger: Oh-ho! Surrreeee you were.

Iknowyouloveme: ? Taki's anyone?

Shortginger: Well, not really. Considering you've already taken me there for breakfast, morning tea, lunch and afternoon… wassit. I'm full up.

Iknowyouloveme: Really, all those meals? Ahhh, time just flies…

Nothin'Under7inches: Seriously? How is it even possible to go there that many times? What did you do: not even leave the place?

Shortginger: Perhaps.

Iknowyouloveme: Maybe, but when you're with me, it doesn't matter how much you eat!

Nothin'Under7inches: OK, you've had many weird 'full-of-yourself' comments over the years. But that one was just – weird!

Iknowyouloveme: You bet it was!

Shortginger: Bye guys, I'm going to go draw a picture of Jace eat Taki's food with a thought bubble coming out of his head saying: Full of myself? You betcha!

Iknowyouloveme: I so don't think that.

Shortginger: Haha. Bye Jace, Izzy.

_Shortginger has signed out. _

Nothin'Under7inches: Soooooo.

_Iknowyouloveme has signed out._

Nothin'Under7inches: OH! I'm going to find him and slap him! Who am I even talking to?

_Nothin'Under7inches has signed out. _

**A/N: Yes, it was short. Yes, it sucked. And all I can say is that I'm sorry, but I don't really care at the moment. I'm tired and incredibly annoyed, so I guess that doesn't help with the story line. I know I shouldn't have posted this when I'm like this, but I just wanted to because I haven't done for so long. :|**** Hopefully it will be longer and better the next update! :D It's good to be positive, right? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before you ask… it's yet another filler. I fail at this guys! I need to take more responsibility for my stories! But in the meantime… I'll just attempt to update them.**

**And thank you for all the reviews! (: I wouldn't be writing this chapter if I hadn't been reading through all of the 42 reviews I have received for previous chapters. It means a lot! n_n **

**This chapter may have some Clary + Jace fluff in it. You have been warned! (This is mainly for 'Sophie Loves Jace', because she reminded me and I decided I **_**had**_** to have some Clace in this fanfic :D) **

**Iknowyouloveme/Jace-loves-Clary-more-than-Clar - Jace**

**Shortginger- Clary**

**SparkleSparkle**- Magnus**

**Depressedcutie- Alec**

**Nothin'under7inches- Isabelle**

**WoofWoof – Maia**

**Glahhh- Simon**

**Mrs Fairchild- Jocelyn**

**BowWow – Luke**

**BlueKitty – Church**

**GlitteryFurball- Chairman Meow**

**Concernedmother – Maryse**

**Mutefather – Robert (Lightwood)**

**Crazy_Dead_Man – Valentine**

_Shortginger has signed in._

_Iknowyouloveme has signed in._

Shortginger: Hey Jace.

Iknowyouloveme: Clary, did I ever tell you that I love you?

Shortginger: Yes. But I love you more.

Iknowyouloveme: No, I think you'll find that _I _love _you_ more!

Shortginger: No, Jace. That simply isn't possible.

Iknowyouloveme: Well it must be, because I do. xxxxxx

Shortginger: xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iknowyouloveme: love you more than that!

Shortginger: love you more than THAT!

Iknowyouloveme: I'll even change my name to show you!

Jace-loves-Clary-more-than-Clar: See!

Shortginger: Uhh, Jace?

Jace-loves-Clary-more-than-Clar: Dammit! It didn't fit.

Shortginger: You should invest in shorter instant messenger names.

Jace-loves-Clary-more-than-Clar: Don't you mean I should invest in finding a word that describes how much I love you?

Shortginger: There wouldn't even BE a word that describes how much I love YOU.

Jace-loves-Clary-more-than-Clar: Yeah there would. It would be: "Clary-loves-Jace-but-not-as-much-as-he-loves-her".

Shortginger: That's just a bunch of words strung together.

Jace-loves-Clary-more-than-Clar: Maybe. But let's just pretend it isn't.

Shortginger: Yeaaahhh… Can you change your name now? It's annoying me.

Jace-loves-Clary-more-than-Clar: Anything for you.

_Crazy_Dead_Man has signed in._

Iknowyouloveme: What the – ?

Crazy_Dead_Man: Oooooh! Lovers! Bleh. That reminds me of the time –

_Crazy_Dead_Man has signed out._

Shortginger: Who IS that?

_Glahhh has signed in._

Iknowyouloveme: Oh. I think we ALL know who it is…

Glahhh: Who? What? The person who's changing everyone's names!

Iknowyouloveme: Well, it looks like you really are as stupid as you look. No, bloodsucker.

Glahhh: Well, what were you talking about then?

Iknowyouloveme: Why don't you ask a wall? It should know.

Shortginger: Jace…

Iknowyouloveme: What? I'm just telling him what he wants to hear!

Glahhh: You are?

_Nothin'under7inches has signed in._

Nothin'under7inches: Hey everyone! I'm cooking tonight, so we don't have to go to Taki's!

_Iknowyouloveme has signed out._

_Shortginger has signed out._

Glahhh: Hehe. Well, you know me. I – uhh – have blood! So – sorry, I can't!

Nothin'under7inches: Oh! But I prepared some blood for you as well, Simon! It's fresh!

_Glahhh has signed out._

Nothin'under7inches: Was it something I said?

**A/N: And… cut. Hmm… other than being short, was this as good as it could've been? If not, any tips?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have no excuse for such a late update, so all I can say is I'm so, so sorry! Forgive me? :D To make up, I have some MALEC for you! Aren't you just so happy? Aren't you! *eye twitch* And please ignore all the ridiculous nicknames Magnus gives Alec, I couldn't resist!**

* * *

**Iknowyouloveme- Jace**

**Shortginger- Clary**

**SparkleSparkle**- Magnus**

**Depressedcutie- Alec**

**Nothin'under7inches- Isabelle**

**WoofWoof – Maia**

**Glahhh- Simon**

**Mrs Fairchild- Jocelyn**

**BowWow – Luke**

**BlueKitty – Church**

**GlitteryFurball- Chairman Meow**

**Concernedmother – Maryse**

**Mutefather – Robert (Lightwood)**

**Crazy_Dead_Man – Valentine**

_SparkleSparkle** has signed in._

_Depressedcutie has signed in._

SparkleSparkle**: DARLING!

Despressedcutie: Wow, we're finally online at the same time!

Despressedcutie: Without… anyone else… erm yeah… :)

SparkleSparkle**: Aren't you such a sweetheart! Xoxoxox

Depressedcutie: You know, there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while…

SparkleSparkle**: Yes, what is it, pumpkins?

_Glahhh has signed in._

Glahhh: Oh, hey guys how's it going?

Depressedcutie: I'm going to punch you in the face!

SparkleSparkle**: I'm going to turn you back into a rat!

Glahhh: … Was I interrupting something? Because I have this strange feeling I was.

_Shortginger has signed in._

_Iknowyouloveme has signed in._

_WoofWoof has signed in._

Depressedcutie: God, Simon, go die in a hole!

Iknowyouloveme: I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Alec.

Shortginger: Woah guys, what's with the hate fest? What did Simon do?

WoofWoof: Yeah! And anyway, Alec, how can you say that when everyone knows that you think Simon is the best thing since Alex Pettyfer?

Depressedcutie: I do not! And Clary, Simon interrupted something… important.

SparkleSparkle**: Alec darling! Just SAY what you were going to say! Nobody is going to care!

Iknowyouloveme: Unless it's something about Taki's going out of business, then I don't wanna hear it.

Glahhh: What is with you and that place?

Iknowyouloveme: It's better than Izzy's cooking.

_Nothin'under7inches has signed in._

_Mrs Fairchild has signed in._

_Concernedmother has signed in._

_GlitteryFurball has signed in._

Nothin'under7inches: Did I just hear someone insult my cooking?

Mrs Fairchild: Don't worry Isabelle; I'm sure your cooking is fine.

Iknowyouloveme: Oh, it's bad alright, ugh.

Concernedmother: JACE! Isabelle just needs to work on it! Don't be so rude!

SparkleSparkle**: So anyway Alec, what were you going to say? And hello there my darling Chairman!

GlitteryFurball: MEOOWWW! ~~~~

Shortginger: Tell me first!

_Mutefather has signed in._

_BowWow has signed in._

_BlueKitty has signed in._

BowWow: Hey! Everyone's on! What a coincidence…

Mutefather: Hello children.

Concernedmother: Who are you calling a child!

Bluekitty: NYAN!

Mutefather: Sorry, Maryse.

Shortginger: So anyway – tell me Alec! Please?

WoofWoof: I know this is out of the blue, but Simon, I've decided to tell you. I love you.

Glahhh: …

Shortginger: …

Mutefather: …

GlitteryFurball: Nyehh?

Depressedcutie: …

Concernedmother: …

BowWow: …

BlueKitty: Mew?

Mrs Fairchild: …

Iknowyouloveme: …

SparkleSparkle**: Yeah, yeah, whatever. *rolls eyes* so what is it, Alec?

Nothin'under7inches: YOU! HE'S MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!

SparkleSparkle**: What? He's your brother!

WoofWoof: Shut up! I was the one with the guts to say it first! He's MINE!

SparkleSparkle**: Ladies, ladies… … Alec is MINE!

Nothin'under7inches: Well, I'm glad I changed your name to WoofWoof! You know WHY! Because that's the noise that a FEMALE DOG MAKES!

Glahhh: It was YOU Isabelle! You're the one who changed everyone's names! :O

Iknowyouloveme: Well that was unexpected…

Nothin'under7inches: Yeah, well…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I had to end it there. My brain was going to explode from remembering to make everyone talk occasionally, ahaha. It's a lot harder than it looks, I should have made it with fewer characters but oh well. I know it ended abruptly, no one even signed out, but that's because the next chapter – the LAST chapter (yes, you heard me correctly, this is the second last chapter *sniff*) is going to start off from where this one ended. YAY! Hopefully I'm going to post it soon, maybe in a few days, so nobody comes and kills me. Good day! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hehe, I'm such a troll. Update in a few days… a few days! Pah, as if. **

**Iknowyouloveme- Jace**

**Shortginger- Clary**

**SparkleSparkle**- Magnus**

**Depressedcutie- Alec**

**Nothin'under7inches- Isabelle**

**WoofWoof – Maia**

**Glahhh- Simon**

**Mrs Fairchild- Jocelyn**

**BowWow – Luke**

**BlueKitty – Church**

**GlitteryFurball- Chairman Meow**

**Concernedmother – Maryse**

**Mutefather – Robert (Lightwood)**

**Crazy_Dead_Man – Valentine**

Shortginger: Isabelle, how could you? You really think I'm short… and _ginger_?

Glahhh: That's just cruel.

Iknowyouloveme: I must admit, that was harsh.

WoofWoof: You changed my name to WoofWoof! You bitch.

Nothin'Under7inches: Personally, I think it suits you well.

Concernedmother: Isabelle, I am very disappointed in you. Changing everyone's names like this was very disrespectful.

SparkleSparkle**: Hah! But you couldn't change MY name! My fairytabulous skills are no match for yours, obviously.

GlitteryFurball: Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan!

SparkleSparkle**: And neither are Chairman's. 3

Glahhh: I'm at loss at how you managed to hack Church's account, but anyway, don't mind me.

Iknowyouloveme: We won't.

BowWow: =( Isabelle, can you change my name to SexyWerewolf now? Please?

Mrs Fairchild: Luke, stop embarrassing yourself.

Shortginger: Wait, Mum… how do you still have your own name?

Mrs Fairchild: I have internet protection.

Mutefather: What is this… protection?

BlueKitty: ^.^

WoofWoof: Well that's awkward.

Depressedcutie: Isabelle… why…

Glahhh: Wait a minute… yeah! Why would you change Alec's name to _that_! O_o

Nothin'Under7inches: Yeah… about that, I was meant to change his name to: "Bro-face", but for some reason it didn't work… odd…

Iknowyouloveme: Bro-face?

_Crazy_Dead_Man has signed in._

Crazy_Dead_Man: I admit! It was ME! I am all-seeing! FEAR ME! FEAR ME I SAY!

Mutefather: STAY AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU CREEP!

Shortginger: Woah, Mr Lightwood…

Nothin'Under7inches: Dad, I am hereby changing your online name to: don't-mess-with-my-family-bitches.

Depressedcutie: What! You seriously think I'm a CUTIE!

Crazy_Dead_Man: I admit… I'm gay.

Iknowyouloveme: Well, I think we all saw THAT coming.

_Crazy_Dead_Man has signed out._

Glahhh: Ahh, the mystery has finally been solved. But just one thing doesn't make sense. Izzy, why did you change my name to Glahhh?

Nothin'Under7inches: Oh, that makes perfect sense. That's the noise you make when –

GlitteryFurball: Meow?

Shortginger: … did you just pause in mid-sentence to add tension?

Nothin'Under7inches: Yeah, pretty much.

Concernedmother: Well, this has all been very, very confusing. Now I have important Shadowhunter things to attend to. Come along, Robert.

Don't-mess-with-my-family-bitches: Bye everyone.

_Concernedmother has signed out._

_Don't-mess-with-my-family-bitches has signed out._

BowWow: Isabelle, have you changed my name yet?

Nothin'Under7inches: Um, yeah well, kinda… sort of.

_Nothin'Under7inches has signed out._

BowWow: Huh.

_BowWow has signed out._

SparkleSparkle**: So now all this completely unimportant stuff is over, I think it's about time you all paid a visit to my newly improved (PINK) house. Who's in?

GlitteryFurball: Me-ow!

Depressedcutie: I guess I'll come. Delete this account forever first, and then come.

Shortginger: I'll be there in a bit.

Glahhh: Somehow I don't think I'll be welcome. But you know, I may just have better things to do…

_Glahhh has signed out. _

WoofWoof: Simon! Wait!

_WoofWoof has signed out. _

Bluekitty: MEWW!

SparkleSparkle**: I take that you're coming too, Church? Chairman won't mind.

Iknowyouloveme: Pfft, as if I'm coming.

SparkleSparkle**: Who said I invited you?

_SparkleSparkle** has signed out._

Depressedcutie: Bye guys!

_Depressedcutie has signed out._

_GlitteryFurball has signed out._

_BlueKitty has signed out._

Iknowyouloveme: So I just might be leaving now too…

Shortginger: Jace.

Iknowyouloveme: Okay, okay. I'll stay. But only for you, babe. Wanna go to Taki's?

Shortginger: No Jace, I DON'T want to go to Taki's. I want answers.

Iknowyouloveme: 2, Infinity, Pi… umm, the answer to the question you asked…

Shortginger: Not those kinds of answers! I want to know why Isabelle wasn't able to change your name, because there's no doubt she wouldn't have if she could.

Iknowyouloveme: Well, we had a sort of… truce.

Shortginger: A truce for what?

Iknowyouloveme: That… we wouldn't change each other's names, because I helped her figure out how to do it.

Shortginger: So it was really you!

Iknowyouloveme: No! Well, yes. I'm sorry Clary. I had to. It was too good an opportunity to miss. It wasn't me that CHOSE your name though, if I'd known she would have changed your name I wouldn't have told her how to do it. I guess she didn't tell everyone that I did it as well, as an apology for that. Her room is going to smell like rotten fish for days…

Shortginger: Rotten fish?

Iknowyouloveme: Well, Maryse and Robert have a strange way of revenge. They didn't SOUND too angry before, but secretly they are scheming to attack Izzy when she least expects it.

Shortginger: But seriously, rotten fish?

Iknowyouloveme: Did I ever tell you that time I pranked Isabelle when she was 7? Her liking for aquatic fauna has never quite been the same after that…

Shortginger: I guess I'll have to prank her too… and you!

Iknowyouloveme: Prank me? You wouldn't dare!

_Shortginger has signed out._

Iknowyouloveme: Well, you wouldn't? Right?

Iknowyouloveme: … Right?

_Iknowyouloveme has signed out._

**A/N: Officially the end. Perhaps not a very good end, but still… an end! If you enjoyed/ hated/thought it was bearable/ wanted to throw your computer out the window, this little but drawn-out fanfic, be sure to tell me! Just as nicely has possible. I have feelings too. Thanks for being here, I guess. That is, if you're still here. I really do love reviews, so be sure to click the button below. All it takes is two clicks, a few sentences, or maybe just one word… or just a full stop… but yeah, that's all I need! Make me say "WOO!", and review. See what I did there? Nice slogan. **


End file.
